


Love under the sun

by bluelettergirl



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: 1925, Artists, Love, M/M, Poirot, Summer, amyas Crale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Amyas and Philip have a talking, before going to laboratory. Before the murder, before all bad.





	Love under the sun

Warm summer wind hit Amyas, while he was walking on the quiet beach. He couldn't knew he'll passing away after two days, but now year 1925 feeled glorious, fascinating and most important romantic. He moved his glittering brown eyes to Philip, who was looking to cold ocean wawes. Thinking something.  
" Hey old chap!"  
Amyas yelp, and smirked to Philip.  
" Why aren't you painting?"  
Philip smiled, asked playful and put his hands on his black jeans pockets.  
" Caroline yelled to me, about Elsa, You know she really can be a drama queen sometimes." Amyas said with a laught, and took cigarette-pack away of his tiny jacket's pocket, what was full of different painting colors.  
" But isin't it wrong?"  
Philip said, and took Cigarette what Amyas gived.  
" You Know i love Caroline, but that girl.. She's too young."  
Amya's said and sight long, he light up the cigarette, and gived also fire to his friend. Smoke filled the beach, and sun hit both of them, Warm day. After while of smoking, Philip put his head to Amya's shoulder. It was a thing what they always did. It wasn't for love or passionate, but it was for a emotional bond. They loved each others in the way what no one could break or change.  
" Don't lie to me Amyas"  
Philip said, and drop his cigarette to the beach kicking dry sand to it.  
" I'm not lying, she's just eighteen, i can yes.. make love with her, but not love her in the way i love Caroline or you."  
Amyas said with a serious voice.  
" Why don't you just send her to home "  
Philip asked, and gived Amya's asking look.  
" I need to get that painting done, it's best what i ever done."  
Amyas said, and looked to ocean. Small wawes, and some pretty birds flying around them. Amyas feeled safe when Philip fondle his face. He could trust him.  
" It's still wrong not only for Caroline, but for Lucy."  
Philip said, and took his head away of Amyas shoulder.  
" All will be fine, i promes it."  
Amyas said without worry, and turned his eyes to his friend.  
" Woman's are dangerous, don't forget it."  
Philip said, and walked past of Amyas.  
" They can't kill me only take my money"  
Amyas said with a laught, and walked close of philip. They were now face to face, so close they actually could feel others breathing. Philip put his hand againts Amyas cheek. It was cold, so pale even the sun shined. His nose had some yellow color, and lips were dry. He wasn't the prettiest man, but he was an artist. It's a good reason to forget all worst sides.  
"Kiss me, i know you want to do it."  
Amya's said after He saw how Philip looked his eyes.  
" You're fool sometimes."  
Philip said, and moved his face closer, touching carefully the dry lips.  
They kissed, without fearing someone could see. Kiss was long, Amyas was hopeless romantic, Philip more Rational person, but when they kissed it was a golden moment. They could make love here and there, but after all the teenage years, it wouldn't be necessary, to show how much they love each other, when other knew it alredy. Eyes don't lie, they are souls mirror in that world.  
" You taste horrible."  
Philip said with smile, and feeled gently push on his shoulder. Suddenly smirk ended, and he saw how Amyas got more serious. Like he was knew what will happening just after two days. Like he could know there isn't a hole out anymore.  
" Promes me you never leave, even i die."  
Amyas said with a serious voice, what actually made Philip shivering.  
" I promes."  
Philip answered, and gived little smile, trying to hide the worry.  
" You know my brother waiting us, he want tell something bout his tiny laboratory."  
Philip said, and kicked sand nervously.  
" Let's go then, i hope he can show how to make a beer."  
Amyas smirked, and moved his eyes to water garden.  
" You're hopeless Amyas."  
Philip said, and laughed.  
" Beer is easier than womans, it's not talking any shit"  
Amyas said, and smirked. That smirk Philip never forget, it was full of life.  
Sun was still shining, when two mans walked back to house, with good moods. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning english, and that's why this can have some spelling mistakes. Much love and thanks for reading<3


End file.
